Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Nadolny is a voice-over artist who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. She is best known for her voice role as the child version of Goku, the main protagonist of the popular Dragon Ball anime series, as well as the child version of Goku's son, Gohan, in the equally-popular series Dragon Ball Z. Nadolny has also voiced Goku and Gohan in all other Dragon Ball media their younger versions appear in (with the exception of the first three Dragon Ball movies and Dragon Ball Z Kai). Though her list of major roles is somewhat small compared to other voice actors, her work has still been extensive, due to Goku and Gohan being such prominent characters. She was most busy with voice acting during 1999-2005, but still returns to the studio occasionally to play minor roles in various anime series and to reprise her Dragon Ball roles in Video Games and other related projects. Personal life Stephanie was born on May 19, 1981 in Memphis, Tennessee to Sharon Dunning and Stephen Nadolny and has a brother named Paul. Stephanie was always interested in acting and singing and decided to pursue that career by first performing with a favorite band in 1990, Lindy and the Look. Stephanie soon became a member of the band Vince Vance and the Valiantettes, known for the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You." Stephanie sang with Bulletproof Brass for over two years. She currently sings with the Dallas based Project Band. They play R&B, jazz, soul, disco and funk. They play at clubs, weddings and parties all over the DFW metroplex. She loves vocal parody work and picking up radio jingle work when time allows. Nadolny's role model is her mother, who lost her battle with cancer in 1999 at the age of 47. Voice Work Anime Series * Beet the Vandel Buster - Additional Voices * Blue Gender - Additional Voices * Burst Angel - Additional Voices * Case Closed - Marlena Xanderbilt, Opening 2 Singer, Additional Voices * Dragon Ball - Goku (Kid) * Dragon Ball Z - Gohan (Kid/Teen) * Dragon Ball GT - Goku (Kid), Ending 1 Singer * Fruits Basket - Ari * Galaxy Railways - Charlie (ep. 8) * ''Gravion - Captain Faye Xin Yu * Hakugei - Atre * Hell Girl - Bully (ep. 25) * Kanon - Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress; Additional Voices * Kiddy Grade - Opening/Ending Singer, Additional Voices * Kodocha - Additional Voices * Parasite Dolls - Eve * Pumpkin Scissors - Proprietress (ep 9); Royal Maid (ep 2), Additional Voices * Yu Yu Hakusho - Additional Voices Anime Films * Dragon Ball films - Goku (Kid), Gohan (Kid/Teen) * ''Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar - Cynthia Fullerton Video games * Dragon Ball series - Goku (Kid), Gohan (Kid/Teen) Trivia *Before she had anything to do with Dragon Ball, Nadolny was the singing voice for Helen Hen of the Chuck E. Cheese restaurant chain. She also was the singer for the opening theme for the Funimation produced show, Cyboars. Because she was already working on the properties of Funimation, she was asked to audition for Dragon Ball Z. *Some of the other Dragon Ball Z characters Nadolny auditioned for were Chi-Chi, Bulma, Chiaotzu, Android 18, Videl, and Goten. *Nadolny won the role of Goku in Dragon Ball through a voice-over vote that was held on the official Dragon Ball website to decide the voice cast. Both Nadolny (who had previously played the part in flashbacks in some episodes of Dragon Ball Z) and Ceyli Delgadillo (who had previously voiced Goku in the second and third Dragon Ball movies) were up for the part. Nadolny received the most votes, and thus, she was cast as Goku in Dragon Ball. *Nadolny was originally selected to be the singer for the English ending theme song of Dragon Ball, however, the Japanese producers spoke out about it, feeling that it would not be appropriate for the voice of Goku to sing the ending theme. Daphne Gere was then selected to sing it. *Nadolny has said that Kid Goku is her favorite of her roles. References * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0377210/combined * http://www.tv.com/stephanie-nadolny/person/51410/summary.html# External links * * Stephanie Nadolny [[Anime News Network]] * Mania.com's Interview with Stephanie Nadolny Category:American voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people